A Masterpiece with a Piece of Work
by AnimeJunkieGrrl
Summary: Not much of a summary. Punk's dating a beautiful woman he doesn't deserve and Randy wants to prove to her she can do MUCH better. Has some mature language, but not a lot.


Hey, guys! I'm back with a brand new ONE-SHOT songfic. This one is for **FUTUREWWEDIVA2011**. I hope she likes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE in this fic and I definitely don't own Mario Vazquez or his song. So don't sue! Lyrics will be in bold and italics. Enjoy!

* * *

-Night of Champions 2012; TD Garden-Boston, MA-

**RANDY's P.O.V.**

I'm preparing myself for my rematch with Dolph Ziggler. It's not for any title or guarantee of one… this one is for pure pride and revenge. He's cost me matches in the past and I'm primed and ready t put him in his place. At least I was until I laid eyes on… her. Her long, brown hair cascaded onto her bare shoulders as she walked. And her walk- the very definition of feminine. She had a body fit for a goddess. Hell she puts all of our current Divas to shame. Her outfit bares just enough skin to leave things to the imagination. Her skin… flawless doesn't do it justice. She has a smile that could blind the sun, but what captivates me the most… her eyes. They're the most vivid green I've ever seen. Like two perfect emeralds.

_**God broke the mold,**_  
_**When he made this one I know**_  
_**She's breathtaking but so much more**_  
_**She walks in the room, your lungs close**_  
_**Making you never want to breathe again**_

Of all the positive qualities she possesses, she has one VERY negative flaw.

**_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_**  
**_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_**  
**_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_**  
**_But she chose to be with him, shorty_**

Our current WWE Champion, C.M. Punk. She's dating that bastard. My only question is how did HE hook up with HER? He's not the most honorable when it comes to women. I admit, I've had my player moments, too, but they weren't nearly as bad as his indiscretions. He's dated the likes of Becky Bayless, Beth Phoenix, Daffney, Lita, Maria… pretty sure that didn't last long... and Traci Brooks. And I know for a fact that while he's seeing her, he's stepping out on her with, of all people, AJ Lee.

**_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on_**  
**_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_**  
**_And girl you're just way too fine_**  
**_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_**  
**_Girl, use your mind_**  
**_Don't be just another dime_**

I mean, does she know what kind of asshole this guy is? She's not his first and I know for a fact he won't be his last. She is SO out of his league and deserves a hell of a lot better! She needs someone to treat her like the princess, no, like the QUEEN she is. And Punk isn't the one for her.

**_Because_**

**_I can't take_**  
**_Seeing you with him_**  
**_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,_**  
**_In his gallery_**  
**_Just not fair_**  
**_And it's tearing me apart_**  
**_You're just another priceless work of art_**  
**_In his gallery_**

* * *

-Monday Night RAW-Bridgeport, CT-

There she is. She's sitting outside Punk's locker room and the expression on her face isn't one of a woman happy in her relationship. Her bright green eyes are dull and listless. In fact, they look slightly red. Has she been crying? If that bastard said or did anything to hurt her… I heard rumors that she and Punk had a fight at the hotel last night after that controversial match against John Cena. I hated that outcome. I was hoping my best friend would win in his hometown and FINALLY diffuse that pipebomb holding jackass. But, that wasn't the case. Every time I see her, my heart breaks for her. Mostly because I know he's treating her badly and, for some reason, she still stays loyal to him, but also because I know I can love her better than he ever could. Why doesn't she just leave him? Why doesn't she leave… with me?

**_She's so confused_**  
**_She knows she deserves more_**  
**_Someone who will love and adore_**  
**_But his money's hard to ignore_**  
**_She really doesn't know what to do_**  
**_Girl it's just a matter of time_**  
**_Before he finds another more fine_**  
**_After he's done dulling your shine_**  
**_You're out the door and he's through with you_**

_"Why do you insist on staying with him?"_ I ask myself in my head. _"Does he have something on you? Do you need something from him because if that's it, I can give you all you could ever want or need. Plus, I can give you the one thing he's denying you most. True love."_

**_Tell me is the money worth your soul_**  
**_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,_**  
**_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_**  
**_And girl you're just way too fine_**  
**_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_**  
**_Girl use your mind_**  
**_Don't be just another dime_**

**_I can't take_**  
**_Seeing you with him_**  
**_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_**  
**_In his gallery_**  
**_Just not fair_**  
**_And it's tearing me apart_**  
**_You're just another priceless work of art_**  
**_In his gallery_**

I was fortunate to talk to her a few times during those days when she wasn't around Punk. Her name's Sara. Sara... a simple yet absolutely beautiful name. She's funny, very intelligent and well-spoken. She also has a sensitive side. She loves children and wants a family of her own someday. I think she'd be a fantastic mother. Any kid would be lucky to call her "mom". During those scant few conversations, I discovered that this woman, this angel sent from Heaven is just as much a beauty inside as she was outside. She deserves someone who will treat her right and not treat her like some trophy. She's so much more than just her beauty.

**_You're a masterpiece_**  
**_I know that he_**  
**_Can't appreciate your beauty_**  
**_Don't let him cheapen you_**  
**_He don't see you like I do_**  
**_Beautiful not just for show_**  
**_Time that someone let you know_**

It's killing me seeing her so sad. Someone like her needs to be smiling so much, her cheeks hurt. That's it. I'm going to talk to her. Hopefully set her straight. She has to know this guy's no good for her. At least I can let her know that there are other fish in the sea. As I talk to her, she throws her arms around me and I can feel her shoulders shake. She's crying. She's talked to me about her relationship with Punk and, for some reason, she confides in me. I want her to do more than just confide. I want her to love me as I love her.

**_I can't take_**  
**_Seeing you with him_**  
**_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_**  
**_In his gallery_**  
**_Just not fair_**  
**_And it's tearing me apart_**  
**_You're just another priceless work of art_**

After she's finished crying, I give her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. Some of her makeup comes off, but she's still lovely. I can hear people saying that Punk was coming back so I have to be quick. I hand her a piece of paper with my number and a small message. It says: if he decides to let you fall, call me. I'll catch you. It's just a small message but I hope she reads the deeper meaning behind it. I'll catch her every time she falls. I'll be her shoulder to cry on. I'll be there to love her the way she deserves to be loved. In other words, if she needs me, I'll be here.

**_I can't take_**  
**_Seeing you with him_**  
**_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_**  
**_In his gallery_**

I walk away from her just in time because here comes Punk agitated about the ref's questionable call. He better not touch her tonight because if word get's back to me, I just might get suspended again for assault. He shouts at her to go with him back to their hotel room and she meekly obeys. I know she doesn't want to go with him, but if she reads that note, she'll know that she has a guardian angel. It just so happens he has tattoos as well. As they walk out of the arena, I see her looking back at me and mouth "thank you". She can thank me by leaving him and saying she needs me in her life. If that happens, I'd be the one thanking her for allowing me into her heart… for the rest of her life.

**_Just not fair_**  
**_And it's tearing me apart_**  
**_You're just another priceless work of art_**  
**_In his gallery_**

Just hang on a bit longer, angel. Be strong. Just remember… I'm here.

**_In his gallery_**

* * *

THE END!

Well I hope you guys like it. Like always, read, review and pass it on. Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter of **_You Can't See the REAL Me_** so keep it locked on my channel! Till then, **PEACE!**


End file.
